fireandbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reach
The Reach is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms on the continent of Westeros. It was formerly a sovereign nation ruled by the Kings of the Reach before the War of Conquest. It is the second-largest of the kingdoms behind the north and is considered the most fertile and heavily-populated part of Westeros. The Reach is considered the home of chivalry in Westeros. It is the place where knighthood is looked upon with the greatest reverence and esteemed the most. It is also the place where the rules to tournaments are the most stringent and managed. The Reach is ruled from the castle of Highgarden by House Tyrell. Notable houses have included Ashford, Caswell, Crane, Florent, Fossoway, Gardener, Hightower, Merryweather, Mullendore, Oakheart, Redwyne, Rowan, Tarly, and Vyrwel. Noble bastards born in the Reach are given the surname Flowers. Geography The Reach is the most fertile part of Westeros and has numerous and well-populated villages and towns. The Sunset Sea is found to the west, while the hills of the westerlands are to the northwest and the Blackwater Rush of the riverlands is to the north. The Reach borders the crownlands to the northeast, while to the east and southeast are the stormlands and their Dornish Marches. South of the Reach are the Red Mountains of Dorne and the Summer Sea. The Roseroad links Oldtown with King's Landing by way of Highgarden, while the Ocean Road links Highgarden with Lannisport. The Reach is watered by the immense river Mander and its tributaries, including the Blueburn and the Cockleswhent. The Reach proper is centered around the Mander. Oldtown is located at the mouth of the Honeywine. The region also includes several islands, including the Shield Islands near the mouth of the Mander and the Arbor south of the Whispering Sound and the Redwyne Straits. People and Economy The Reach is the second wealthiest region in the Seven Kingdoms behind the westerlands, but it is the most fertile region. Among the products it produces are melons, fireplums, peaches, apples, and grapes. The Arbor is said to make the finest of wines, from dry fruity reds to a rich golden vintage. Woodharps made in Oldtown are highly sought after. Before the War of Conquest, the golden coins of the Reach were known as hands. They still exist in some number, with each hand coin roughly half the value of a dragon coin. Notable locations include: * Highgarden, the castle and seat of House Tyrell, the Lords Paramount of the Mander. * Oldtown, the most prominent city in the Reach. It is the oldest city in Westeros, home to the Hightower and the maesters' Citadel, and its Starry Sept was the previous seat of the Faith of the Seven. * Ashford, a market town. * Tumbleton, a market town. * Cuy, a town. Military strength While Petyr Baelish describes the military strength of the Reach to be fifty thousand swords, the Tyrells can field at least some seventy thousand soldiers. Of their bannermen, House Florent can field two thousand men at best, while House Hightower, at least during -, was able to field much more than nine thousand men. The naval strength of the Reach is made up mostly out of the Redwyne fleet of the Arbor, which contains two hundred warships. Further naval strength can be found at the Shield Islands, and likely the coastal lords. History House Gardener The beginnings of the Reach can be traced back to Garth Greenhand, the legendary High King of the First Men who lived in the Age of Heroes. The royal line of House Gardener of Highgarden claimed descent from Garth as do many current houses in the region. What is now the Ravenry of the Citadel is said to have been a pirate stronghold during the Age of Heroes. The Reach is the home of mythical warriors and knights such as Serwyn of the Mirror Shield, Davos the Dragonslayer, Roland of the Horn and the Knight Without Armor. The Reach is the heart of the chivalric tradition in the Seven Kingdoms, the place where knighthood is most universally esteemed. Tourneys here have the most elaborate and varied rules, and are the most likely to be held for knights only. The greatest champions of the Reach became knights in the Order of the Green Hand. Dornishmen have warred against the Reach for thousands of years; rivalries include the feud between House Oakheart and House Dayne. The Kings of the Reach also warred with the Storm Kings of House Durrandon, gradually conquering land from the western stormlands. However, King Garse VII Gardener was slain by King Argilac Durrandon in the Battle of Summerfield. The Dornish Marches, the lands just north of the Red Mountains of Dorne, have long been disputed. The lords of Highgarden count Defender of the Marches amongst their titles, although most of the marcher lords now owe allegiance to House Baratheon of the stormlands. House Tyrell During the War of Conquest, King Mern IX Gardener led the army of the Reach against the invading House Targaryen, but he was killed at the Field of Fire and his line was ended. House Tyrell, the stewards of the Gardeners, surrendered Highgarden to Aegon the Conqueror. They were rewarded with both the castle and the position of overlords of the Reach. The High Septon and Lord Manfred Hightower did not oppose Aegon when he approached Oldtown, increasing the new king's legitimacy. Rather than being independent, the Reach was part of the Seven Kingdoms ruled by the Iron Throne. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Reach was split between the greens and the blacks, with the Hightowers providing much of the support for the greens (along with the Redwynes), but with the Rowans, Tarlys, Costaynes, Mullendores, and Grimms supporting the blacks. The Battle on the Honeywine and the First and Second Battles of Tumbleton were fought in the Reach. Houses House Conklyn House Cordwayner of Hammerhal House Costayne of the Three Towers House Crane of Red Lake House Cuy of Sunhouse House Dunn House Durwell House Florent of Brightwater Keep House Footly of Tumbleton House Fossoway of Cider Hall House Fossoway of New Barrel House Gardener of Highgarden House Graceford of Holyhall House Graves House Grimm of Greyshield House Hastwyck House Hewett of Oakenshield House Hightower of the Hightower House Hunt House Hutcheson House Inchfield House Kidwell House Leygood House Lowther House Lyberr House Manderly of Dunstonbury House Meadows of Grassy Vale House Merryweather of Longtable House Middlebury House Mullendore of Uplands House Norcross House Norridge House Oakheart of Old Oak House Oldflowers House Orme House Osgrey of Leafy Lake House Osgrey of Standfast House Peake of Starpike House Pommingham House Redding House Redwyne of the Arbor House Rhysling House Risley House Rowan of Goldengrove House Roxton of the Ring House Serry of Southshield House Shermer of Smithyton House Sloane House Stackhouse House Tarly of Horn Hill House Tyrell of Highgarden House Tyrell of Brightwater Keep House Uffering House Varner House Vyrwel of Darkdell House Webber of Coldmoat House Westbrook House Willum House Wythers House Yelshire }} Quotes {{Quote|In Highgarden there are fields of golden roses that stretch away as far as the eye can see. The fruits are so ripe they explode in your mouth-melons, peaches, fireplums, you've never tasted such sweetness. - Robert I Baratheon to Eddard Stark